Project Summary The Institute of Medicine (IOM) has established a Forum on Neuroscience and Nervous System Disorders (the Forum). Forums are designed to provide its members with a venue for exchanging information and presenting individual views, and allow a structured opportunity for dialogue and discussion while scrutinizing critical and possibly contentious scientific and policy issues. Representatives from government, industry, academia, and other interested parties are expected to serve on the Forum, which will convene three times a year to confer on subject areas of mutual interest and concern. At its meetings, the Forum will identify and discuss emerging scientific and policy issues related to research in the neurosciences. The Forum will sponsor workshops (or symposia) as an additional mechanism for informing forum meetings and discussions. The Forum may also commission papers. Forum discussions or workshops may lead to proposals for specific studies by units of The National Academies resulting in institutional reports. Such studies, if undertaken, will be conducted independently from the Forum and in accordance with all institutional policies and procedures governing such study activities.